The World Is Ours, If You Just Take My Hand
by thtzfreakinkool
Summary: Meeting this stunning girl, was one of the best things that have ever happened to me. I want her. I need her. The only thing is, how can I get through those walls? Why are those walls even there? One Direction, Louis Tomlinson.


"Louis, could you open the door? I'm kinda busy y'know." Harry told me without even looking up or turning his eyes away from Summer. He was always flirting with her, even though the boys and I kept telling him she didn't even want him. I turned around to walk to the door, to find Liam and Danielle making out in the hallway. When they realized I had walked in, they immediately looked up and tried to act normal.

"We were just.. ..you know.." Danielle said while starting to blush a little.

"Just going to the kitchen for a drink!" Liam said quickly while pulling Danielle with him towards the kitchen. They were still really uncomfortable with showing affection to each other when there were other people around, even though they had been together for quite a while now.

"Really Liam, really?" I muttered to myself while still walking towards the door to open it. When I reached out my hand to the doorknob, the person outside rang the bell again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I said in a slightly irritated voice. I turned the knob, pulled the heavy door towards me, and there she was. The most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Literally. From top to toe she looked like she just got out of a Victoria's Secret Catalogue. Her beautiful blonde hair was up in a ponytail, and the dyed brown tips were clearly visible in light of the sun ready to set. She was wearing a floral dress with a yellow cardigan that covered her arms all the way to her hands, even though it was still quite hot outside. Her beautiful long legs were obviously tanned, like the sun had left a shiny golden layer on it. On her feet were white wedges, and her perfectly done pink toe nails made her feet look even more tanned. When my eyes made their way up again, they met her blue eyes, that surprisingly weren't as shiny as I expected them to be. It looked like there was only little happiness left within her, even though her curled lips told me she was smiling.

"Sorry." She said and I realized I had been staring at her for too long.  
>"Huh?" I said not knowing what she was sorry for.<p>

"Sorry I rang the bell twice. I didn't know if somebody had heard me with all the noise of the people inside." Her voice was sweet and slow, like she was trying to comfort me.

"Oh, it's okay, it _is_ kinda noisy in there." I said, still wondering who she was.

"Could you maybe hand this to Harry? My grandma made them, she knows they're his favourite." I looked at what she had in her hands. I didn't notice she was holding something when I was checking her out. I took the box with the cookies and tried to make eye contact again, but she looked away and started to speak again.

"I should go now, have fun on the party." I didn't listen to what she was saying because the sweet sound of her voice made me feel like all the bad in the world just disappeared for a second. I realized she had told me she was leaving when she turned around to walk away. I had to do something, ask her something, start a conversation, but she made me feel unsure and weak.

"Wait!" I still managed to get over my lips, and her ponytail bounced playfully as she turned around to face me again.

"Don't you want to stay for a bit? Since there's a party. I think Harry'll be okay with it, he's too busy flirting either way, and there are loads of people he doesn't even know. It's quite fun inside and.."

"Oh, I'm not much of a party girl, but thank you." She said with reddened cheeks, and turned around to walk away again. When she was at the end of the path I realized I still didn't know who this girl was.

"Wait!" I said again, and ran towards her.

"I still don't know who you are." I waited for her to answer, but she smiled and tried to avoid my eyes.

"I'll introduce myself first then, I'm Louis." I said while I reached out my hand. She shook it, and finally looked me in the eyes again. They were still unhappy, but this time it looked like her smile wasn't as fake.

"I'm Emma, I live with my grandma, next door." She said and her eyes moved from mine to the house next to Harry's.  
>"Really? Harry never told me he has such a stunning girl living next to him." I said flirting, and her cheeks began to turn pink a little.<p>

"I moved in with my grandma this summer, so I have only spoken to him like once or twice." She said ignoring the compliment I had just given her. The little freckles on her nose started to move when she opened her mouth again.

"I think I have to go now though, I don't want my grandma to get worried." She told me and gave me a smile, the same 'trying to be happy' smile she had given me multiple times before in this small period of time.

"I'll see you around I think." She added and pulled the sleeves of her cardigan further over her hands.  
>"I sure hope so!" I said and gave her a wink. She then turned around for the last time and walked away fabulously, like she was walking on a runway. I traced her legs all the way to her front door, and then walked inside myself. I closed the door behind me, stood with my back to the door for a few minutes, still seeing her flawless face in front of my eyes, and with a smile I couldn't get of my face I walked into the living room, where Harry sat, still watching Summer, like he hadn't moved a bit.<p>

"Harry, why didn't you tell me before you're new neighbour is such a stunning girl?" I asked him while handing him the cookies.

"What stunning girl? Where?" I heard Niall asking while he was walking towards us.

"Why are you smiling like that, what happened? Why does no-one ever tell me anything?" Niall finished. My eyes went from Harry, who didn't even react to what I just asked him, but just took the cookies and moved on giving Summer compliments, to Niall, who's shirt was completely wet and sticking to his torso, like someone just emptied a whole bottle of water on him.

"Oh, it's nothing forget it. D'you want another drink?" I said avoiding having to explain everything. But it wasn't _nothing_. It was way more than that. I don't know how it felt to her, but I couldn't keep my mind on something else for more than 10 seconds that following night, without getting distracted by the thought of how amazing she was. 


End file.
